The invention herewith refers to dispensers, that is, a container provided with a device to supply an article or product and more particularly it refers to a dispenser of polyethylene bags, "one at a time", which by its features it allows to take one bag in an easier and faster way, compared to other known dispensers.
There are known dispensers of bags or paper towels, consisting of a container with an interior shaft where a roll of bags or towels is placed; when a person needs one of these articles, he has to use both hands to pull straight such article and then separate the bag or towel from the rest of the roll. On these dispensers, there is no control over the quantity supplied , because bags or towels can be taken as needed and not separated until desired, which has an impact on costs and expenses.